Halloween In The City Of Townsville
by Ji'aska
Summary: It's the spookiest time of year and all of Townsville is dressed up for the occasion. The girls are planning to get as much candy as humanly possible, whereas the boys only want to enjoy themselves. But will either group get what they want by the end of the night? Might be slightly OOC, as I haven't watched this show is some time.


Chapter 1: Halloween Plans

Ah, Halloween. A horrifying, sugar coated, heart-pumping event that sadly only happens once a year.

Knowing for a fact that not celebrating Halloween would mean waiting a whole year for another, most everyone in the City of Townsville was truly in the Halloween Spirit.

Buildings were decked out in a wide array of spooky decorations, usually following a theme of sorts.

If you looked around the Town Centre you might find a restaurant where the staff were dressed as pirates, with Jolly Roger tablecloths. Shops with cobwebs hanging around haphazardly and cashiers dressed as ghosts, some with white bed sheets over their heads with two eyes holes cut out, where as other covered themselves in pale makeup, dyed their hair either grey or white, and wore dull outdated clothes.

The Mayor's office, and indeed town hall in general, was strangely pickle themed.

There also hadn't been a single bank robbery, monster attack, demonic manipulation, repetitive super genius monkeys, or evil counterparts to dampen the Halloween spirit.

So…with nothing to do, what were our heroes up to?

* * *

"It's alive…IT'S ALIVE!" The Professor laughed manically. His Halloween outfit was…unimaginative. He was a scientist in real life, so he was simply dressed as a _mad_ scientist for this, the spookiest day of the year.

He achieved this by dying his hair grey, gelling it till it stuck at chaotic points, and wearing yellow gloves.

Though it was his crazy smile and maniacal laughter that really sold the image.

His oven dinged, he opened it and pulled out…a cake. Of a chocolate variant.

And just like that the image was lost.

He placed the cake on the counter to cool. The Professor smiled to himself, for the next step was frosting. He loved frosting.

Now all he needed to do was-

"That smells great, Professor. Can I have a teeny-tiny wittle bite?" Bubbles asked sweetly, hopping in from living room.

The Professor shook his head with a smile. All he had to do was make sure his cake survived.

"Sorry Bubbles, not until it's done."

"Oh…" Bubbles looked down sadly before smiling again, "But that means I can have some later, right?"

"Yes Bubbles." The Professor said with a brief chuckle.

"Yay!" That was Bubbles' last word before hopping out of the room again.

You might at this point be wondering why exactly Bubbles was hopping around. She was hopping because she was wearing a bunny onesie. She thought it was cute, and that was all that mattered.

The living room, like most of the house, had been given a mad science vibe. The lights were dimmed, there were cobwebs hanging around, and the table had been replaced with an operating table that had actual shackles that would fit an adult.

There was a smaller table in the corner that was child sized.

The only thing that broke this eerie science feel were Bubbles and her sisters.

As mentioned previously, Bubbles was a bunny. Blossom had went with a scientist in general, but she looked so professional that she clashed with the rest of the room. Buttercup just didn't fit, what with her Roman themed help and breastplate. She even had a sword, not that she needed it.

"Okay, I'm listening." Buttercup said with her face scrunched up in visible effort.

"Oh, it's fairly simple. If we leave at 5PM exactly, as we were planning, and follow this very specific route that I have planned, we can maximize our candy output." Blossom spoke with an excited edge to her voice, well absently glancing through a notepad.

Buttercup blinked once, then twice before shuddering.

"Are you saying that you're using science for something…useful?" Buttercup never thought she'd ever mumbles words in that order in her entire life.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Science is always useful…except when it isn't."

"So how much candy do you think we can get?" Bubbles cut in. She loved candy, in fact it might be true to say that she enjoyed all things sweet. Bubbles had been waiting for this day for quite some time.

"Oh, you know. So much that if we were to eat it all at once our teeth would never recover and we'd have a stomach ache for around a month." Blossoms stopped reading her notes to look up in thought, "No, wait. Triple that."

Buttercup whistled, and Bubbles mouth had already started watering. Thinking about all those different sweets…she wanted them now.

"How long till we set off?"

Blossom glanced at her wrist watch, "Three minutes."

Bubbles sighed. That was far too long.

* * *

On the other side of Townsville, there was a similar family preparing for the holiday. Please note that the term 'similar' is being used loosely.

"Stupid floor." Mojo Jojo muttered under his breath. He was having trouble getting his dance floor to work properly. It was split into a box grid, and each box was supposed to light up randomly between purple, red, green and blue.

The evil genius monkey sighed, for he had thought that getting the disco ball to work had been a challenge.

Mojo, in his own opinion, found his brain to rather off putting. But, remove his helmet and he was just a green monkey with a large brain. Hardly terrifying.

So he decided to wear a white disco-themed suit, and not wear his helmet. After showing the boys' he was rather pleased that it had the desired effect.

Regardless of the fact that they were more scared by the disco then his brain. Actually, his brain was the least frightening thing about him. That was to say that kids now a days were simply scared of disco.

Or they be would, if the dance floor would work.

On the other side of Mojo's lab, were the Rowdyruff boys. After several months of happily living on the streets, Brick had decided that life would be much easier if they had someone to fall back on. Someone to supply food so they didn't have to steal it. Someone who had a warm place to call home instead of the empty and often falling apart buildings that the brother often found themselves in.

These conveniences gave the brothers so much more time to cause havoc and chaos.

"So, what's the plan, bossman?" Butch said from his seat. The brothers were sitting at a round table, drinking sugary energy drinks and eating crisps.

Butch, who was dressed as a werewolf, had been bored for most of the day, as they hadn't done anything that one might consider 'evil'. Well, they had stolen their costumes, but that was more mildly annoying to someone then _evil._ Regardless, now that it was night time and the trick or treating had begun, Butch felt that the day of relative peace was totally worth it.

"Gentlemen, this is the night. A night so grand won't happen again for another three hundred and sixty six days. So we must use that time wisely." Brick, dressed as a vampire, spoke in a grand manner.

Boomer, who was wearing a mummy costume along with some pale face makeup, raised his hand.

Brick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, Boomer?"

"Isn't a year three hundred and sixty five days?" Boomer spoke with a confused look to his eye.

Brick blinked, surprised that that question wasn't supremely stupid. It was still off topic, though.

"Next year's a leap year. An extra day." Brick explained.

"Oh yeah…" Boomer trailed off as he looked up in deep thought, or whatever could be considered deep thought for Boomer.

Brick and Butch shared a glance, before shrugging. They had learnt their lesson about treating their brother badly. They still did it, of course, but it was friendlier. It had been a challenging change for all of them.

"Back to the point, what are we gonna do?" Butch asked Brick, "Full candy run? Some pranks of the egg and toilet paper variety? Crash somebodies stupid Halloween party?" With each suggestion Butch sounded more and more excited.

"I hadn't thought about crashing a party…" Brick mumbled before shaking his head, "Eh, something to do next year I guess. It's very simple, oh brother of mine. We're going to walk up to the houses and ask them, 'trick or treat' if they give us candy we leave 'em. If they close the door…we trick them."

Butch stopped to think about this. It wasn't what he was expecting, but he could see how it could be entertaining at the very least.

"I'm in." Butch smirked.

"Great. How about you, Boomer?" Both Butch and Brick glanced at their blond haired sibling.

Boomer's eyes widened for a moment, before nodding.

"So it's settled then! We shall leave…in three minutes." Brick nodded.

Butch raised an eyebrow, "Why are we waiting?"

"He wants to see if Dad'll kill himself." Boomer cut in, with a tiny smirk on his face.

Butch blinked, first trying to figure who their dad was. Then he glanced at Mojo from across the room.

The monkey had crouched down to the floor, and was fiddling around with some wires.

"Ah! I have found the source of my problem, which is to say that the problems source is this faulty wire, which is quite troublesome as it is the cause of my prob-" Before he could finish he was shocked, quite violently, as electricity passed through him.

The brothers three all laughed at the monkey's pain.

* * *

The girls had left their home and had made impressive progress. Well, it would have been impressive, if it weren't for the fact that they all had flight and super speed as standard.

They had stopped by so many houses that they all seemed to blur together into some kind of a strange monster mash up.

Zombies, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, angels, witches, campires, wizards, princesses, pirates, warrior princesses, mummies, princes, robots, effeminate princes and strangely enough they had even come across two brothers dressed as remarkably realistic skeletons. One seemed really lazy and kept telling bad jokes, well the other was complaining about the lack of pasta he'd gotten for trick or treating.

The girls gave those two a wide berth.

So far the candy output had been exactly as Blossom had calculated, and after visiting Ms Keane they had gathered enough candy to feed a small army.

Which caused Bubbles no end of pleasure, but was really starting to confuse Buttercup.

"Hey, Bloss?" Buttercup asked as they were flying to the next home on their list.

"What is it, Buttercup?"

"How are we fitting all this candy into these?" The three were holding their own colour coordinated Halloween themed buckets. This had been where their insane amount of candy had been placed, though it made little sense to Buttercup just _how_ they'd been doing it.

"Oh, the buckets are from a friend in England." Blossom said, as if that explained everything.

Buttercup blinked, "Okay. How are they holding all the candy?"

"Buttercup." Bubbles snapped sternly, almost like a Military commander, "Do not, I repeat, do NOT question the logic of this reference!"

Buttercup blinked, but let the issue drop. She wondered for a moment whether or not Halloween was a safe time for her blonde haired sibling, but she ended up shrugging. It was just a candy crazed vigour, it probably wouldn't be an issue.

Buttercup was pulled from her thought as she noticed Blossom wasn't with them anymore. Both Bubbles and Buttercup stopped, glancing behind them.

Blossom had stopped and just floated there, her mouth hung open in shock. Buttercup and Bubbles shared a glanced, before flying back over.

"Hey what's the hold up? You were the one that was saying we didn't have time to waste." Buttercup might have sounded annoyed, but she was more worried than anything. Blossom was usually the most focused out of all of them, if something had gotten to her it must have been important.

"Do you see what I see?" Blossom mumbled. Buttercup followed her line of sight, and likewise found her mouth hanging open in shock.

Bubbles, however, was more annoyed.

"We don't have time for pop song references! We're burning night light, and so help me if I miss…" Bubbles trailed off as soon as she turned around, "Some candy…"

The Powerpuff Girls had seen many amazing things in their short lives. Some terrifying and horrendous, but still amazing. Such as Townsville being built around an active volcano. That was mildly interesting.

Mojo Jojo building his lab above it was intriguing in a more morbid fashion. Would building it there eventually lead to the monkey's death? How did that lab function? All decent things to ponder, really.

But when that lab was glowing, flashing lights in every colour in the spectrum and styled like a large disco ball…

That was truly something so far from the realm of common sense that one simply had to check it out, or suffer the wrath of their curious thoughts as the question of just _what_ was going on gnawed away at one's brain like a rat that was trying to file down their teeth.

"Girls?" Blossom asked.

"Yep." Her sisters answered in unison, their single word not being a question as much as it was a statement.

Without another word they flew toward Mojo Jojo's lab.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Brick and Butch yelled in unison, giant smiles on their faces. Brick's dropped as he noticed a lack of Boomer's vocals.

He glanced around for the blond mummy, till he noticed his brother stumbling over to the door step. He was also shivering quite a bit.

"Tr-tr-trick or tr-tr-treat…" Boomer mumbled with chattering teeth.

The woman at the door looked them over, they were rather well known, but smiled anyways.

"You three look cute in those monster outfits. Have some candy!" The three accepted the candy without word.

Butch had been smiling ever since they left the lab, despite everything they'd had some fun. The tricks-to-treat ratio was about even. Some people gave them candy regardless of who they were, believing that all kids deserve candy on Halloween.

And the ones that didn't quickly found their homes the subject of the Rowdyruff Boys next toilet paper themed artistic master piece.

Butch's self-satisfaction was cut off as Boomer let out a sneeze. He glanced at his brother, actually paying attention this time, and noticed that Boomer was soaked from head to toe. It made the white fabric of his outfit semi-see-through.

Brick, as it happens, had also noticed this, "Boomer, the heck happen?"

Boomer shivered for a moment before responding, "Wasn't paying attention…someone threw a bucket of water at me."

Butch rolled his eyes, amazed that his brother would let his guard down like that. Brick, on the other hand, was rather ticked off by this.

"Someone threw water at you? Who were they? We'll get them back for this!" Brick yelled, teeth gritted and eyes blazing with rage. This surprised both of his siblings, but they weren't going to question it at the moment out of a fear that he might redirect his rage. Well that was why Boomer wasn't talking. Butch just didn't want to deal with it right now.

"I'd like that, but first, can we find somewhere for me to dry off?" Boomer had put quite a lot of effort into not stuttering in that moment. It was surprisingly challenging.

Butch looked around. Because they had started in the centre of the 'city' part of Townsville, they were now in a more urban neighbourhood. The people around here had been much more forgiving when it came to candy, but Butch had no idea why.

And frankly, why should he care? It was free candy. But the more he looked the more…things started to look familiar.

"Guys?"

"What is it, Butch? I'm trying to think!" Brick cast a glare toward his green eyed werewolf dress brother.

Butch rolled his eyes, "Must be really challenging. Does this place look familiar?"

Brick looked around again, but couldn't see it.

Boomer on the other hand, "Well sure, the Powerpuff Girls live just over there."

Brick and Butch's attention snapped in the direction of the house in question. After having it pointed out to them, they were shocked to see that he was right.

Butch turned back to Boomer, "Dude, how can you remember that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to forget the home of our primary reason for existing, our main enemies and the main cause of my ever conflicting emotional problems?" Boomer asked curiously, wondering if he'd broke some sort of super villain rule or something.

"Emotional problems? What, you got a crush on one them or something?" The mere idea of this caused all three siblings to shudder.

"No! You remember that time they kidnapped me, stripped me down to my underwear and committed identity fraud, right?" Both siblings stared at him, before Brick nodded.

"Geez, when you say it like that it sounds terrible." All three siblings looked away from each other, not knowing what to say.

"Wanna go force our way into their house and mess it up and then steal all their candy?" Brick suggested.

"I'd like that. I think they have a fire place." Boomer happily, hoping that this plan would lead to him being warm and most importantly, not soaking wet.

"I'm in."

And without another word the three flew across the street to the home of their mortal enemies.

* * *

Chapter end.

I was feeling in the Halloween spirit, and then I started writing this. I hope you enjoyed.

Don't expect another chapter in time for the actual day, because I started writing this like twelve hours ago. Though, it is possible.

Good night my friends.


End file.
